In a board work system which mounts components on a circuit board, there is a system which is provided with a plurality of component supply sections which supply the components for mounting different types of components on the circuit board (PTL 1 or the like). In a board work system disclosed in PTL 1, a component supply section which supplies dies that are formed by dicing a wafer, is provided. In the component supply section, for example, the die adhered to a predetermined position on a dicing sheet is suctioned by reverse transfer means, and reverses the position of the suctioned die to that the die is upside down. The component supply section transfers the die reversed by the reverse transfer means to a position at which the die can be suctioned by a suction nozzle of a mounting head. In addition, the board work system moves the mounting head in which the die is suctioned by the suction nozzle, and mounts the die on the circuit board.